leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aatrox/@comment-25038920-20140615215005/@comment-24823977-20140618121645
hes a good champ and hes fun but hes like yi except with heals(auto attack reliant and CC shuts you down hard like yi i mean) also you have to build him to be a off tank to be of any use....too much ttank and you have no damage and too much damage makes you really squishy imo with any build get BOTRK with any build with him it syncs with Aatrox so well also hes very vonerable to poke and he has to AA to heal (witch is hard to do) so for the most part play in the jung with him get dorins blade and 1 hp pot and start with your W togele it on and after you proc it twice( you should be close to 2/3 blood well full) toggle it off once you level get your Q care you will almost always be at 1/2 when your in jung until you get some items so save your pot for when your counter jung(look on lol king for Aatrox jung guide and find out what counters you so you know when to run or fight) or save it for when you gank cuse the sooner you gank with Aatrox the better ALWAYS start red imo tbh blue is almost useless to you (exceprt for the CDR) and only get it for the first time it spawns to get to level 3 fast once 3 then gank and for the most part dont stop ganking...jung to heal then gank again. (smite and Flash are best with Aatrox) so far the best games ive had is to build this: Doran's Blade Berserker's Greaves( Furor for amazing sticking) Blade of the Ruined King Guardian Angel(wtf third item?? yes by now the enemey probly has some damage and tho the def stats arent great its still better than nothing(or at least better then your starting runes) plus 2 extra lives makes you harder to kill-passive and GA-) next three is up to you (personaly i think their very good on Aatrox so i always try to build them but you decide when you need them) Ravenous Hydra(if your ganks went fine and your rollinn then roll over them some more) Spirit Visage(against Ap users or get it for the passive heal boost) Randuin's Omen(great against AD heavy) if your into very late game you can sell your boots and get another item and thats purley up to you when and what you get.(also for some fun get Guinsoo's Rageblade kinda early(maby after GA) its stats arnt that amazing for Aatrox but the passive syncs so very well with you) also just a side note keep as much blood in your "mana bar" as posible even iof your passive is down alot of Aatrox ignore this fact but the more blood you have put in their weather your passive is down or not the faster your AAs will be! also learning when to use his W is the key to useing him effectivly